charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Premonition
Premonition ''' '''Premonition (Passive Power) '''is ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power was initially uncontrollable, but in later if user wanted or pleaded for a premonition, the user usually got it. As the user’s power grew, the premonitions became more vivid to where they become slightly colored and she can hear and feel what is going on (literally) and to hold her premonition longer. The trigger is The main the object, the person, or symbolism of the premonition by Sight or Touch. '''Branches of Premonition ' '''Clairvoyance ' '''Clairvoyance '''is the ability to gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the user's physical sight and allows them to act when they are unable to use their eyes. They can 'see' spiritual/psychic beings and perceive the 'presence', emotions, thoughts and memories of others. Some users can project themselves onto the spiritual world. # '''Astral Premonition '''is an advanced form and a combination of premonition and Astral Projection. It is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future event, either as a physical astral form or through the body of one's future-self, allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand and is the closest a has gotten to naturally being able to time travel. The user can also travel to the past too but it is not a common use for astral premonitions. # '''Extrasensory Perception is the ability to''' acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. Information can be either personal (memories, thoughts, etc.) or impersonal (academic knowledge, data, etc.). This ability can be used passively (as an instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information). # '''Flawless Clairvoyance '''is the ability to gain flawless direct visual information about everything there is in the world around them; objects, people, locations, and events, through means other than the user's physical sight, with no mistakes and 100% accuracy and certainty. # '''Psychometry '''is the ability to obtain historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users,and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. # '''Vision Sharing is the ability''' to view another user of clairvoyance sight. '''Precognition Precognition is the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. # Death Sense is the ability to''' detect who was going to die and when their death will occur but may not be able to prevent it. ' # E'mpathic Precognition is the ability to receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. # '''Flash Precognition is the ability to''' see things seconds or minutes before they happen. # '''Flawless Precognition is the ability to''' flawlessly see the future with no mistakes. # '''Precognitive Dreaming is the ability to''' perceive future in dreams, whether symbolic, direct or from the perspective of another being. # '''Prescience is the ability to have instinctive foreknowledge of future. I'ntuition' intuition, '''sometimes referred to as the sixth sense or, is when someone is highly aware of their surroundings. Usually, a person can sense when something is about to happen, before it does. # '''Aim Dodging '''is the ability to avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the user to avoid attacks that travel much faster than the user themselves. # '''Danger Intuition '''is the ability to sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, or impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves but may include their surroundings (like a distant car-wreck). ## '''Adrenaline Rush: '''to see time at a slower speed, like watching a movie in slow motion. ' ## '''Aim Dodging: '''to avoid linear attacks.' ' ## '''Body Language Prediction: '''to read body language and correctly predict an opponent's next move. ## '''Death Sense: '''to sense impending death so as to avoid it. ## '''Evasion: '''to evade anything. # '''Fighting Instinct' is the ability to possess an automatic response mechanism to win in any combat by overcoming limitations and adapt techniques or methods to ensure victory. They adapt perfectly to all factors, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, evasion and countering, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. This enables user to resist fear and pain, maximize and surpass physical boundaries, utilize all of their skills in the most efficient manner, and continuously fight while unconscious. # Prescient Reflexes '''is the ability to possess automatic reflexes, which perceive the future without the users brain or other powers. This allows their body to react to/plan out reactions/movements to future events and attacks even before other people know about, or have decided them, attacking, blocking evading and countering enemies, and responding to events. As the user is not cognitive of the future the body knows, or how their body will move/respond against and what those responses are makes predicting them very hard. '''Psychic Echoes Psychic Echoes is the ability to''' receive or send emotional glimpses of memories, or mental imagery associated with certain emotional states current or past. There are some places and beings e.g. spirits or ghosts, that have constant emotional residue due to major events happening in that location (war, death, historical moments etc.). Users are able to tap into those emotional imprints and re experience those residual emotions and images as if they were happening in that moment (lower level users that enter these places may be over powered involuntarily). Often users see residual phantoms when using their power. Some users may be able to imprint their own echoes into people and objects temporarily changing their sensory perception, e.g. making that person briefly perceive their appearance differently. Higher skill level users are able to maintain this imprint longer than others and can create an imprint on an object permanently. # '''Psychic Link '''is the ability to link minds with other living being, sharing thoughts, memories, emotions or feelings. ## '''Life Link is the ability to''' connect one being's life to another. If one of the connected—particularly the user—dies, those who are tied to the user will die as well. In certain cases, injuries are also transferred. ## '''Sensorial Link '''is the ability to create a sensory/empathic bond between one or more individuals. For example: if a person involved in such a link feels pain, then all others shall also experience it. Although this ability doesn't actually share the physical wounds, it is still able to "share" death. Extreme amounts of emotion can also be shared, such as despair. ### '''Empathic Hearing '''is the ability to hear anything within a target's range of hearing. If the target has any abilities related to hearing, the user can also use them until the link between user and target is broken. ' ### '''Voice Projection '''is the ability to make their voice come from someone else, even great distances or somewhere where the user isn't physically present. ### '''Visual Linking' is the ability to share their vision/eyesight to others, possibly including their enhanced vision with their partners. Others can be a form of Clairvoyance and Divination as they are able to project the visualization of the area they are looking at or watching. #### Locating people by seeing glimpses of where they are Retrocognition Retrocognition is the ability to can discern the past and past events using various means, usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. Occasionally spontaneous. # Flash Retrocognition '''is the ability to see into short-term past. # '''History Reading is the ability to''' understand person's history. # '''Past Recollection is the ability to''' intuitively know what has occurred. # '''Psychometry is the ability to''' obtain historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects they can observe. With objects they gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body the user learns their general life-history but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. # '''Temporal Protection is the ability to''' '''immune to alterations in the time stream, allowing them to retain memories of prior timelines before the alterations when others may not. They'll notice if someone time travels to the past or someone rewinds time to the point the event will occur.